Teddy and Victoire's Christmas
by Nymphii-x
Summary: ONE-SHOT Ted and Victoire spend Christmas together. Plzz Read Real SWEET.


**Luvisgood**

**Hey! I Hope you like this story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say this? I mean like… we all know that I don't own Harry Potter… sniff sniff ;P J.K Rowling owns EVERYTHING!! I only own the plot!**

* * *

A silvery blonde headed girl stood outside her cozy home, Shell Cottage, with her father behind her carrying her school trunk. She wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Welcome home sweetie," Bill Weasley said to his 17 year old daughter. She looked up at him and gave him a smile. "Let's get inside before you catch a cold."

They walked up to the house and entered. The house was full of Christmas lights, and was decorated with red, gold and green colors. She walked into the kitchen and saw a replica of herself but a little older.

"Victoire!" Fleur got up from her seat and gave her daughter a bone crushing hug. "I missed you dear."

"I missed you too Mama," she said and pulled away from her mother. "Where are the kids?"

"William and Anne are at the Burrow with the other children. They went to sleep over last night. We are going to go for dinner there, for a little family gathering." Her father said as he went to give his wife a kiss.

"Great! I'll go upstairs and change." She said with a squeal, and ran up to her room passing a piano her father got her as a child. Victoire loved to play the piano and she won a few competitions. Anyway, family gatherings meant the Potters will be there, which means Teddy will be there! She put on a light blue turtle neck sweater, and skinny jeans tucked in black boots. She let her slivery blonde hair down, and put on light make up. After she finished, she went downstairs.

"When are we leaving?" Victoire said anxiously.

"In an hour," Bill said looking at his daughter. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"An hour? Daddy I want to go now, please," She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Victoire dear, I don't see why we should go an hour early. Are you that desperate?" Fleur asked her daughter knowingly.

"Mama, Daddy, if we don't go now, I'll just go myself." She said and went to the fireplace.

"Ah, alright. Fleur dear, put on a jacket, let's go." Bill said. They went to the fireplace, took some floo powder and left to the Burrow.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, what's taking you guys so long?" James said impatiently while glancing at his watch. "It doesn't take forever you know." Albus, James' brother, shouted.

The front door handle jiggled but didn't open. The two boys stared at the door. Then the doorbell rang, and James opened it slowly.

"Hello Teddy," James said as he shook his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Why do you lock the door? You know I was coming." Teddy said a little too loudly. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing really. Mum and Dad are still not down yet, and I want to go to the Burrow, NOW" James said frustrated. Teddy laughed.

"TEDDY BEAR!" A little girl with red hair came running to Teddy and gave him a big hug.

"Hey there Lily. How are you?" he said and hugged her back.

"I'm fine. I thought you'd never come. I thought you forgot me." She said with a pout.

"I'm here now aren't I?" Teddy said holding her tighter. "You know, your parents are going to take forever, I'm going to take you guys to the Burrow alright?" Teddy said a while later.

"You don't want to wait for my parents because you want to go see my dear cousin Victoire, and snog her senseless." James said whispering to Teddy so only he could hear. Teddy grinned at the thought.

"Harry, Ginny, I'm going to take the kids with me to the Burrow. See you in a bit." He shouted.

"Okay. We're going to be a bit late. Tell my mom not to worry. Be good kids!" Ginny shouted back from up the stairs.

* * *

Victoire entered the kitchen and scanned the room. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle George, Aunt Alicia, Granddad Weasley and Grandma Molly were all there talking and laughing. She was looking for a certain Metamorphmagus but when she didn't find him she pouted.

"Why the long face Victoire? All your cousins are outside. The Potter's aren't here yet, and Teddy is most likely with them." Hermione said and hugged Victoire. She whispered the last part so only Victoire can hear. She blushed and giggled a bit and said hello to her aunts and uncles then went outside. It was a bit sunny, and the Weasley children were playing in the snow. She smiled to herself to see the happy faces of young Rose, Hugo, Fred, and her twin siblings, Will and Anne.

_'What's taking so long? Teddy is usually one of the first ones at the Burrow'_ Victoire thought to herself. She missed him so much. Even though she saw him at her last Hogsmeade trip, but that seemed so long ago. All of a sudden she saw two kids run pass her almost pushing her to the ground. One with brownish reddish hair and another with jet black hair. _'James and Al'_ she thought to herself.

"Vicky!" Someone shouted behind her. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. She turned around to see the one she was looking for.

"TEDDY!!" She squealed and jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you." He whispered and looked into her eyes.

"Me too," She said and gave him a big, passionate kiss. They forgot everything and everyone around them. She didn't care if half of her family were around; all she cared about was being with the one she loves. All of a sudden their few minutes of heaven disappeared as snowballs were being thrown at them. Ted put Victoire down and tried to cover their selves from the snow. James, Al, Fred, the twins, Lily, Rose and Hugo were all throwing snowballs at the couple.

"What the hell was that for?" Ted said wiping the snow from his head and face.

"That was for snogging in front of us. Why don't you two get a room and get it over with." James said looking disgusted. Victoire looked at her cousin with wide eyes.

"We can snog wherever we want, even in front of the whole world for all I care," Victoire said and took Teddy's arm. "Let's go somewhere else, where there are no annoying Weasley or Potter cousins around. Plus we have been like this for three years now, so get used to it!" She took him by the arm and went toward the frozen lake.

* * *

"Isn't that sweet?" Ginny said as she stared out of the kitchen window.

"Sweet? What is so sweet about a guy snogging _my daughter_?" Bill said frantically.

"That _guy _you're talking about is my godson, who seems to be deeply in love with _your daughter_, who loves him too. And they have been like this for years now Bill." Harry said.

"Oh Bill, leave them alone. You know, whenever Teddy hears Victoire's name he goes all red. When he stayed at our place for a while, the only thing he was doing was owling her at school, and going to all the Hogsmeade trips, just to see her. I wouldn't be surprised if he pops the question to her by the end of her year." Ginny said.

"Did you see how she looked when she first entered the kitchen, she scanned the whole room, and then when she didn't find Ted, she went all gloomy?" Hermione said.

"Victoire reminds me of Ginny. Yes she got all of her mother's good looks," Fleur held her head up high, "But the way she acts… I don't know, they're so similar yet so different at the same time." Ron said.

"Bill, will you just chill. They've been together for years now. Let them have their fun. I remember you and Fleur used to get all mushy in front of all of us. It's only fair to let her have her fun." George said and shook his head.

* * *

Victoire stood by the frozen lake looking at nothing but the open space. Teddy stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. He just kept staring at her beauty and was lost in his thoughts. He absentmindedly kissed her cheek every now and then. He kept on trailing kisses on the side of her face. She then turned around and put her hands on his chest and looked into his hazel brown eyes and heart shaped face, then at his lips. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a sweet soft kiss, until she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. A while later they broke apart for some air.

"Victoire Weasley, you drive me crazy." Teddy whispered into her ear.

"So do you." She said. She could feel him breathing against her ears, and sending chills down her spine. She felt oddly hot at the moment, even though the weather was cold.

"I love you, Victoire," he whispered, and kissed her ear, then lowered her turtle neck, and sent kisses down her neck. "I really do."

"I love you too" she said and tilted her neck for better access. She couldn't help but moan and let him send deep hot kisses down her neck.

"I hope James doesn't pop up soon. He is always in the way." Teddy said a while later. They were now lying on the white snow staring at the clouds.

"Yeah, seriously. Remember when you kissed me before sixth year on the train station? He went and asked us what we were doing. Then you told him to go away. Did you see his face?" Victoire said with a giggle. Teddy turned to face her, and kept staring at her face. She then turned to look at him, "What?" She asked

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you look?" He asked staring deeply into her eyes. Her face turned into Weasley red, which made her look even more beautiful.

"Umm, well Daddy has, and so many oth -" She didn't get to continue her sentence. His lips were pressed onto hers again. He broke apart and smirked. He leaned in to kiss her again when all of a sudden she sneezed, "Achoo!"

"Oh Merlin I'm so sorry." Victoire said getting up and giggling.

Teddy laughed a bit and got up too. "It's okay. But I think you caught a cold. Let's go inside before Gran Molly makes a fuss." He said and grabbed her by the arm.

**Christmas Eve**

Victoire woke up to the sound of running in the floor above. She looked around at her surroundings and began to panic. Then she calmed down when she realized she was in the living room of The Burrow. She felt something hard and moving against her back, then a tight grip around her waist. She looked down to her stomach and saw the hands of no one else but Teddy Lupin. She flipped to her other side to face him, and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." He said and pecked her lips.

"Good morning Teddy Bear," She said with a smile. "How did we end up on the couch?"

"Umm, we were dancing, and dancing and fooling around, drank a bit of firewhiskey, then we got exhausted and we collapsed on the couch and fell asleep." Teddy said and smirked.

"It's strange they let us stay here." Victoire said snuggling closer into his chest and breathed his scent.

"I bet you anything Ginny was the one who talked them into letting us stay here." Teddy said hugging her close.

"Don't they trust us? I mean like, it's not like we're going to shag." She said. She looked up at Teddy to see his face red and his hair color changed to bright pink, then she finally realized what she said and blushed deeply.

Then the living room door burst open, and Bill and Fleur entered.

Victoire turned to her other side, "Good morning Daddy, Mama." She smiled at her parents.

"I told you there is no need to come in here." Fleur said to her husband. Victoire then got up, stretched and hugged her dad. "I haven't slept that well in ages. I felt so relaxed."

"Good Morning Bill, Fleur," Teddy said nodding to them. "I'm going to go wash up. See you later Vicky." He went up to her, pecked her cheek and got out of the living room.

* * *

"Have a nice sleep Ted?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Uh, yea, I guess," Teddy said. "Umm Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you, in private, outside please?" Teddy said nervously.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said and went outside. They were walking down to the frozen lake. None of them said anything until they reached the lake.

"I know you know this already, but I really love Victoire with all my heart…and I would never do anything to hurt her," he paused, and then continued, "I don't think Bill understands that. We have been best friends since the day she was born, and there was no problem with us being together 24/7. Then when we got together in my sixth year he changed. I mean like, after all the years I have been with her, I at least expect him to trust me. I want to spend the whole day tomorrow with Victoire, maybe have dinner for two, and then she can spend the night at my place. After Gran passed away, the house has gotten pretty lonely. How can I do that when Bill doesn't trust me? Sometimes I think I'm not good enough for her, you know." Teddy said looking down.

"You know what? Bill does trust you but he doesn't show it. It's our little Victoire he doesn't trust. He knows very well she is the one to make a move. She is so much like Ginny that one. Weasley men are usually slow, and the Weasley women seem to make the first move," Harry said with a little laugh.

"We are so alike you know? I was scared to do anything with Ginny at the Burrow. I mean like she had five brothers in the same house, plus Arthur and Molly, who were always keeping an eye on us. I thought they didn't trust us. I went up to Arthur one day, and I told him how much I loved his daughter and I asked about what he thinks about me. I told him not to worry, and I would never do anything to harm her. And then everything was okay. But of course the Burrow is no place for funny business. Molly put some kind of detectors all over the house, and it was so frustrating. Anyhow, I think you should tell Bill about how you feel about her, even though he already knows. We all know. And we won't be surprised if you pop the question anytime soon." Harry said with a wink. Teddy laughed a bit and hugged his godfather.

"Do you think her dad will let her stay the night?" Ted asked, "I mean like, I'm not intending to do certain activities that we shouldn't be doing, but, I loved the feeling of waking up next to her. I felt at peace last night. Just having her in my arms, it just felt right." He said and looked across the lake.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Harry said to his godson.

"I hope." Ted said and ran his hand threw his hair.

* * *

"He smelled so sweet. I loved the feeling of him waking up next to me. Oh Merlin I love him." Victoire said as she screamed into her pillow, in aunt Ginny's old room.

"I know the feeling. I still go crazy when Harry touches me, even though we have been married for 14 years now. I remember when we were your age; we had the best times ever. Of course we never got to do anything while staying here at the Burrow, Harry and Ron moved out, and Hermione and I rented an apartment not far away from her parents' house. Of course I was _never _there, I would always sneak my way into the guys' apartment, and Ron would go to ours," Ginny giggled.

"Of course, till now no one knows what we used to do, so shush." She said to her niece. Victoire gave a laugh.

"Are you serious?" Victoire asked.

"Yep," Ginny said and looked down at the blonde on the bed. "It was fun, and having the whole family breathing down our necks wasn't that easy, but they soon accepted us."

"You're amazing to talk to auntie," Victoire said smiling up to her aunt. "You are more of a friend than an aunt, I can talk to you about these kind of stuff and not care."

"Aww, that's sweet. You know Teddy's mum was like a sister to me. We were pretty close, I miss her. I see so much of her in him. Oh yea, did you know Teddy has a pretty big birth mark in the shape of a strawberry right below his tummy." Ginny said with a small smile.

"Really? How big?" The young girl said eagerly.

"I'm not going to tell you. You have to see it yourself. I think your going to see it soon." Ginny said and winked. Victoire didn't blush but gave a mischievous grin.

"Fine," Victoire said. "Fine, but I just need to get Teddy alone on Christmas day. He better be planning something to do tomorrow."

"MUMMY!" Lily shouted as she entered the room. "Ted- Teddy,"

"What's wrong with Teddy?" Ginny asked.

"He's chasing me, he wants to -" she was cut off when Teddy entered the room and grabbed Lily by the waist and started tickling her like mad.

"NO! Ted – Teddy s–stop "Lily laughed loudly as she tried to let go of his grip. Victoire and Ginny were laughing at the scene in front of them.

"Never. What better way to spend the day than tickling the most beautiful girl in the world." Teddy said with a loud laugh.

"The best way is to spend it with your _girlfriend_." Victoire mumbled.

"What? Don't say that. You know very well that the most beautiful girl is on that bed right there." Lily managed to say as Teddy stopped tickling her.

"Oh come on, Victoire will always be my girl and the most beautiful, but you will always be my_ little _girl." Teddy said as he got up from the ground and sat at the end of the bed by Victoire's feet.

"Teddy, what about me?" Ginny said pretending to be hurt.

"You are the truly the most beautiful" said a voice from the door. Harry entered the room and kissed Ginny.

"Now you two are going to get all mushy and yuck." Said another voice from near the door.

"Harry can you please tell me why my god brother is so annoying?" Teddy said as he helped Victoire sit up straight. She snuggled up closer to Teddy and pecked his lips.

"Because his uncle is Ronald Weasley, he takes after him." Ginny said before Harry could answer.

"I think it's very sweet," Lily said dreamily. "James, this is the way to show their love for one another. Don't you get that? I mean like what about Aman-"

"Oh now won't you look at the time Lily," James walked up to her and covered her mouth, "we have to go and help Granddad Weasley with, umm, something, in 2 minutes!"

James and a struggling Lily left the room. The foursome in the room just stared at the open door.

"Is there something we don't know?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I think there is a lot of stuff you don't know," Teddy said facing Ginny. "Seriously, how much stuff does your mom know about what you guys have done at school?"

"Nothing," Harry and Ginny said with a chuckle. "Anyhow, Ginny and I will leave you two, see you later." Harry winked at Ted and left the room.

Victoire smiled at Ted and looked at his lips. She kissed his lips and then leaned in closer to him and laid him on the bed and went on top of him. He broke apart, "What are you doing?" Teddy whispered.

"Shh," she said and continued what she started. His hands snaked around her waist and went under her sweater, roaming all over her back. His touch sent shivers down her spine. After a while, Victoire broke apart from Teddy, smiled and got off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Teddy said with a pout.

"Teddy, you ask too much questions," she said and put her hand on his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm.

"I can't help but be curious," he said with a smile. "Hey Victoire, did your parents go back to Shell Cottage?"

"Yes. Why?" Victoire said curiously.

"I wanted to ask your dad something. Umm, I'm going to go to your place for a while alright?"

"What do you want from my dad?"

"Victoire, you ask too much questions," he said and put his hand on her cheek. She laughed at his actions.

"What are you going to do at my place?" she asked.

"I want a word with your dad, see you later Vicky" He said and kissed her lips.

* * *

"Teddy?" Fleur said. Teddy had just got out of the fireplace.

"Hello there Fleur, is Bill here? I need to talk to him" Teddy said to the French lady in front of him.

"Yes, he is in the kitchen."

"Thanks" he said with a smile and entered the kitchen. "Bill?"

Bill looked up to the source of sound and gave a small smile. "Hello Ted, how are you?"

"I'm ok. Listen, uh I want to ask you a question," the turquoise headed boy asked uneasily. Bill just nodded and Ted continued, "Umm is it okay if I take Victoire out, the whole day tomorrow? First I want to take her out for dinner and you know, look around muggle London…"

"Why are you asking me? It's not the first time you two go out. I've known you for too long Ted, what else do you want to ask me?" Bill said suspiciously. "But before you answer that, I want to tell you something. You know that Vic is my oldest and first child, and she has grown so fast. It was as if just yesterday she was born, and you were staring at her curiously. The first time you held her, you held her with care, like she was fragile and afraid she would brake. As you both grew up, you were inseparable. You were the best of friends, and you two now love each other. She's crazy about you Ted. Please don't hurt her. I know you will take good care of her. I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh with you lately, but I couldn't help but feel that she was drifting away from me, like you were taking her away. Sorry…" Bill said, Teddy stared at him and smiled a bit. He really didn't know what to say.

"You know, I won't be that surprised if you two have gone to the next level. But I must warn you, I don't want little baby Lupins running around the house when both of you are barely of age" He said a bit strictly. Teddy's face had a look of horror, and it went dangerously red. He opened and closed his mouth; he didn't know what to say.

"I – I'm – not – we haven't –" Teddy looked at Bill in disbelief. "I would never, well at least not now, go to the next level. I mean like I'm not intending to do any of those activities until – until I'm a married man. How – how can you think like that?"

Bill looked at Ted and gave him a smile. "I like how you think Ted. You know I was your age once, so I know what us men think about. So what else do you want to ask me?"

Teddy looked at Bill in the eye and took a breath. "Bill, can Victoire stay the night tomorrow?"

Bill took a moment to answer and said. "Well after what you just said, I don't see why not"

Teddy's face lit up, and he felt all happy inside. He gave Bill a big smile and said thanks.

"You kids have fun alright?" Bill said and smiled back.

"Yeah, we will thanks"

* * *

Victoire, James, Albus, Rosie, Lily and Hugo were all in the sitting room watching TV and eating popcorn. A TV was invented to show Wizard channels as well as muggle channels a few years back. Most homes in the Wizardry world now use telephones and computers. Victoire, James and Rose were all seated on the sofa, and Lily, Al and Hugo were all seated on the floor next to them.

Teddy came back from Shell Cottage unnoticed. He entered the sitting room quietly, spotted Victoire and crept up behind her. He snaked arms around her neck, put his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She quickly turned her head to face him, smiled and pecked his lips. James, who was next to Victoire, threw popcorn on her head. Victoire ignored this and kept staring at Teddy.

"If you keep staring at each other like that you both might melt and die." Said James.

"Oh shut up," Teddy said with a laugh. "Victoire –"

"Come on dears, its dinner time" said Grandma Molly from the kitchen.

"Yes Ted?" Victoire said.

"I'm going to go somewhere in a bit, and I might not be back till later, anyway, let's go for dinner."

**Christmas Day**

Ted was sleeping peacefully on Christmas morning. No one was in the room apart from him. All the Weasley and Potter boys seem to have gone out of bed earlier in the morning. The door opened and a blonde Weasley entered the room. She walked up to the bed he was lying and crept up beside him. She stared at his angelic face and kissed him. He then began to stir and opened up his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Teddy bear"

"If I knew I would wake up like this on Christmas, then I wish everyday would be Christmas," He said with a grin, and then looked around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all downstairs waiting for Mr. Lupin to wake up and get his pretty butt downstairs for gift opening," Victoire said with a laugh. "Now get your butt out of bed and let's go." She got up but Ted pulled her back down.

"No, stay here with me for a bit." Said Ted with a pout, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Victoire pecked his lips.

"I wish I could sweetie, but I want to open up my presents, and I can't do that if I don't get you down, so move it."

"Yes ma'am" said Ted. Victoire just laughed.

They both went downstairs and opened up their gifts. Ted and Victoire noticed that neither of them has received gifts from each other, but shrugged it off. A while later Ted told Victoire to change and meet him in the kitchen. Teddy was in the kitchen drinking some hot chocolate when Bill and Harry entered the kitchen.

"Hey there Tedster," Harry said with a smile. "Why are you here by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for Vicky," He said and looked at his watch which was given to him by Harry on his seventeenth. "What's taking her so long?"

"Ted, girls usually take forever to get ready and are never on time," Bill said.

"Nope, not all girls. Hermione is never late, and it takes her only a few minutes to get ready. I'm the one who is usually taking my time." Ron said as he entered the kitchen.

"Ron, that's Hermione, no one is like her. She loves to be on time." Teddy said.

"Yea your right," Ron said. "So? What are your plans for today? What do you have in mind?"

"I don't think he is going to tell us," Harry said. "He thinks we might go and tell our wives, and then they'll tell his Vicky, and wreck the surprise."

"Well said Harry." Teddy said and grinned. Soon after, Victoire entered the kitchen and walked up to Ted.

"You ready?" Teddy asked

"Yes, but can you please tell me what you're up to?" Victoire said with a puppy face.

"Nope, sorry but you have to be patient," He poked her nose. "Put your jacket on and let's go."

"Have fun, and be careful" Bill said with a small smile.

"We will Daddy," Victoire said and hugged her father.

"Enjoy your time." Harry said and winked at Ted, who grinned.

The two left the Burrow and walked beyond the protection wards. Victoire held onto Ted's arm tightly and they apparated to their destination. After a few moments, they arrived in a snow wonderland. There were trees all topped with snow, the green grass was all covered by about 2 feet of snow, and large mountains were seen across the landscape. The scene was beautiful.

"Oh Merlin, this place is wonderful! Where are we?" Victoire said excitedly.

"We, Mademoiselle Weasley, are in, I think, au nord de France (North of France)" Teddy smiled and took out his hand, "Now if you may please take my hand, I will escort you to our destination"

"I see you've been practicing your French homework. I'm so proud of you" Victoire said with a big smile. She took his hand and began to walk. "Where are we going?" she asked a while later.

"We're almost there, just a few more minutes." He said reassuringly.

"You said that 10 minutes ago!" she said getting a bit impatient. "Ted, do you really know where you are going? You haven't been here have you? The only place you've been in France is in Paris, which was a few years back at Grand-mère and Grand-père's –" Teddy put his hand over her mouth and pointed straight ahead.

"OH MY GOD! A SKI LEDGE! Wait a minute; I don't know how to ski." Victoire said looking at Ted.

"Then you'll just have to learn," She raised her left eyebrow, "from me." Teddy said.

They went to get some skis and were soon up on a small hill. Teddy was trying to teach her how to ski but she kept on falling down. Ted laughed at her, and she got mad. Then she took some snow and shaped it in a ball and then…

**WHAM! **She threw it square in his face.

"NOTHING IS FUNNY TED REMUS LUPIN!" Victoire said throwing more snow balls at him. He couldn't help but laugh harder and harder and soon he was lying on the floor laughing his head off. Victoire took off the skis from her feet threw them aside, took a whole bunch of snow and threw it on top of him. Soon he was all covered in snow from neck to toe.

"Feeling warm, Teddy bear?" Victoire said evilly. Teddy shivered, but not because of the coldness, but because he was scared what the Weasley girl would do next.

Then she sat down right on top of him. "V – Vicky what are you doing?" She was sitting where his stomach was supposed to be, legs on either side of him. She rested her elbows on his chest, and rested her chin on the palms of her hand.

"I'm waiting for you to say sorry. If you won't do as I want, then you'll freeze to death." Victoire said with a smile.

"Okay Vicky, I'm sorry. Now let me out of here, I can't feel my body, my ass is freezing and so is –" Ted then stopped and his hair and face turned bright pink. Victoire was the one laughing now.

"That's not enough." She said not satisfied.

"Victoire Weasley, I was an idiot, and I'm sorry, and if you don't get me out of here then there will be no presents for you." Teddy knew this would get her to get him out of here. Vicky loves gifts, well all Weasleys do actually.

"Presents? So there is more than one?" Victoire said and sat up straight.

"Now what kind of surprise will it be if I tell you how many? Anyway Vicky, can you please get me out of here?" His eyes were tearing up. He was seriously shivering like mad.

"Okay" Victoire got up and started to remove the snow. A few minutes later Teddy got up soaking wet and shivering. Victoire looked around for any signs of muggles, then took out her wand and dried up all of Teddy's clothes.

"Thanks V," Teddy said rolling his eyes. "You want to go to the ice skating rink? I think its better than skiing. I know how much you love to show off what you've got"

"Honey, I only love to show off what I've got to you," she said flirtatiously walking ahead of him. His jaw dropped and stayed in his spot. She turned around walked up to him and closed his mouth. "What are you waiting for lets go."

Teddy and Victoire spent the next while figure skating. Victoire transfigured her clothes into a hot, tight dress with a flowy skirt (A/N: does this word even exist? You must know what I'm talking about right? The dresses the figure skaters wear) showing off her long legs. She was like an ice princess gliding gracefully on ice. When they were younger they took figure skating lessons together. Well, Teddy was forced to go by no one else but Victoire Weasley. Anyhow, they took lessons together and won first place in a competition when they were 8 and 10.

Teddy soon got a bit tired and took a break while his ice princess was skating. He decided to go get some hot chocolate from a small café across the rink when he heard a scream. He turned around and saw a big body on top of another on the ice. He quickly scanned the rink to search for Victoire but when he didn't find her, he quickly ran to the big person. Victoire was a strong girl, but she seemed to be struggling under the person's grip.

"What the fuck do you think YOU'RE DOING?" Teddy shouted as he pulled the guy away from his girl and threw him on the ice. He seemed to be dizzy a bit and he was clutching his thingy.

"Quoi? (What?) What – what is she to you?" The guy said trying to get up in a very bad French accent, but Ted pushed him back.

"Having fun? She's MY girl! Nobody touches her as long as I'm alive. If I see you within a 100 meters of her I'll slaughter you! Understood?" Teddy said furiously. His eyes and face were burning with anger. His face then softened as he turned to Victoire, and gently helped her up.

"Are you alright baby?" he said looking into her eyes. She nodded slowly and whispered, "Thanks." She kissed his lips and hugged him tight.

"Want to leave? I have a surprise waiting for you. Come on, take off your skating shoes and change and meet me by the café over there.

"Alright" she said as her face lit up at the word surprise. She surprisingly was back by 3 minutes. She went up to Ted, held his arm and then apparated to their next destination.

* * *

"What are we doing at your place?" Victoire asked suspiciously eyeing the house.

"You'll see." He said as he took her by the door. "Now what I need you to do is stay quiet and don't peep a word." He went behind her and covered her eyes with a handkerchief.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh. Just be quiet and let me lead you." He held her close and opened the door. They walked a few steps and did a few turns. Then she felt a weird sensation go upon her. She felt a bit chilly, like her sweater and jacket came off. Then Ted let go of her and walked away from her. She didn't do anything but stay in her place.

"You can take the blindfold off now" Teddy said. Victoire did as told and opened her eyes wide open.

"Oh my god!" In front of her was a candle lit table for two and a jewelry box with a bouquet of roses. Teddy walked up to her and put his hand on her arm. She noticed that he was touching her skin. She looked down at her body and saw that she was changed into a strapless cherry red dress with a gold ribbon wrapped around right under her chest and golden high heeled slippers. She was amazed and excited, she wanted to say something but couldn't.

"How'd you do all this?" She managed to say.

"I just worked my magic. Now dinner awaits us," he said pulling out his arm. She accepted it and walked to the table. He pulled out her chair and made sure she was seated until he went in front of her and sat in his seat.

"What a gentlemen," She said with a smile. She kept on looking at the jewelry box then back at Ted, "you know how to please a woman"

"Oh I haven't done anything yet. Now why don't we eat." Ted flicked his wand and a roasted chicken and some Firewhiskey popped out of nowhere. "Dig in"

They started to eat silently. Victoire kept on eyeing the box not far away from her. She felt eager to grab hold of it and see what is inside. _'When will he say anything or even hint what is inside that box?' _she thought. A while later they ate desert. Soon after that Teddy cleared his throat. Victoire looked up to his brown eyes. Then he got up and leaned in close to her. He kissed a sweet tender kiss. Her lips tasted like caramel.

"You had caramel below your lips. I had to take it off." He said with a grin after he pulled away from her and grabbed the box form the table. "I know you have been eyeing this forever, so I'm going to give it now." He handed it out to her as she eagerly took it from him and opened it. She gasped. Inside was a white gold ring with cravings on it. It read _"TL VW Forever"_

"It's a promise ring. I have one too," He pulled out an identical ring from his pocket and put it on. "I want to promise you that we will be together forever. I can't see myself without you Victoire, I love you. I want you to promise me you'll where it always," he took the ring and put it on her fourth finger. "This is not a proposal, I'm planning something else for that." He said with a grin.

"I don't know what to say. I love it." She pulled him down to her and kissed him full on the lips. Then something weird happened to the rings. They grew warm and started to light bright blue. They broke apart then Ted spoke up. "Oh yea I forgot to mention it is charmed to go warm and light up whenever we think of each other,"

"Brilliant." She said with a small laugh.

"What?" he asked as he saw her laughing.

"I have your gift… but its in my jacket pocket, and I don't know where you put it. If you tell me where it is I'll go upstairs and get it. It's almost similar to this." She said showing the ring.

"It's in my mum's old room upstairs." He said. "Umm when you come back down, I have something else to show you." She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"It's a surprise. Now go get my gift. I want to see what young Victoire got me this year." He said as he shooed her upstairs. Seconds later she came running down the stairs and into the sitting room. Then she saw a big black piano instead of the table for two.

"Oh my god a piano?" She asked as she looked at Teddy. This was just too much.

"Well I know how much you love to play, and well I would love to hear you play at my place. This is your piano in my home. Uh after you leave Hogwarts, I was hoping you'd move in with me. So you could play for me," he said smiling. "Why don't you give it a try?"

She moved closer to the piano and sat on the seat next to Teddy. "I would love to but I want to give you your gift." She opened her hand to reveal a silver bracelet with their initials graved into it. She put it on his hand and kissed it.

"There is also a charm on it. It tells you where you are if you are lost, and if you feel lonely, my picture will be graved onto the silver. Its pretty cool." She said. "But you have given me so much and you've done so much for me, sometimes I think that I need to do more…(sigh)… I don't know…" she said looking down.

"Hey, hey, I love this. And I love pleasing you and you don't need to do anything in return. Well there is one thing. Will you stay the night and accept my offer in letting you live with me?" he said looking into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him.

"I'd love to." She said happily. "Is that why you wanted to speak with daddy?"

"Yep." He said sheepishly. He leaned in closer to her and gave her a long passionate kiss. "Merry Christmas" he said after they broke apart.

"Merry Christmas" She said back to him. Then she brought her lips close to his ears and whispered, "Why don't we go upstairs?"

A shiver went down Teddy's spine. Victoire intended to see how big that birthmark of his was and she wanted to see it tonight. So she grabbed him from his shirt and pulled him up, and took him upstairs.

They reached his bedroom door and walked in. Victoire grabbed him and pulled up his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked pulling his shirt back down.

"I want to see how big your birthmark is" she said pulling his shirt back up.

"How do you know I have a birthmark?" He asked suspiciously.

"I know everything Teddy Lupin," She said as a matter of factly.

"Fine then where and what shape is it?" He asked pulling it back down.

"It's a strawberry and it's on your lower stomach." She said pulling his shirt back up and finally getting it off. She laid him on the bed and started her search. She spotted something dark pink and lowered his pants just a little bit. Then he pulled his pants back up and put his shirt back on.

"There. You happy now? You saw it."

"Aww, I wish I had a birthmark in the shape of a strawberry." Victoire said as she got up from the bed. "Teddy, I need clothes to sleep in."

"Oh yea. I have some of your PJ's in my mum's old room. Ginny gave them to me. I'll be waiting here." Ted said as he showed her out of the room. She went out and walked towards the room two doors away. When she came back, she found Teddy snuggled up inside his bed. She was wearing cotton pants and a v-neck t-shirt. She went up to the bed and lay down next to him. She saw that he was wearing a shirt so she went on top of him and took it off.

"There, that's better." She said as she kissed his lips. He flipped and switched their positions. He lowered himself a bit and started nuzzling her neck. She moved her head a bit for better access and suppressed a moan. He loved the taste of her creamy skin and couldn't get enough of it. Her hands snaked around his bare back. He shivered a bit and continued to kiss her lower and lower until he reached a little above her chest and stopped.

"What?" She asked.

"That's not fair. You have to take your shirt off too." He said childishly.

"Excuse me?" Vicky asked.

"You heard me. Take it off… or I'll do the honors"

"W-what, no way" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Deep down she wanted him to do the honors. _Let's see if he can._ She thought mischievously. He tried to undo her arms but she won't budge. He became so frustrated.

_'Fine, you don't want to budge eh? Maybe a little tickle attack will break her loose.'_ He thought. Then he started to search for her ticklish spots. It turns out hat she was very ticklish, especially on the sides of her thighs. She was laughing and he was tickling like no tomorrow.

"T – Ted – Teddy!" she shrieked.

"Yes Vick?" He said innocently as he let go of her and slipped her shirt off.

"No wonder Lily hates it when you tickle her," She said breathing heavily. She suddenly felt a bit chilly and found herself shirtless. She looked at Ted to see his face expressionless. "Earth to Teddy,"

"You're beautiful." He said and she smiled.

"I know." She pulled him closer to her and gave him a deep hot kiss. They both went under the covers and snuggled up closer to each other. Teddy was tired of tickling so he wrapped his arms around her bare waist and she put her hand on his chest. They soon fell asleep in each others arms feeling at peace…

**I really hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think by REVIEWING!! I adore Ted and Victoire! I think that they are the cutest couple EVER! I know Christmas is long gone... but i wrote this before Christmas and wasnt able to publish!!**

**-Luvisgood**


End file.
